Into the Smoke
by PureClary
Summary: Set 3 months after City of Glass, the Clave is up to something and Clary is their prime objective.  There is a battle going on and the only one to know is Clary, can she trust someone in time or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the characters, or Cassandra Clare.

This story will use what you know about the nephilim against you, for this story isn't about what they are and what they can do, but rather what they want to do.  
-

Clary was lying lazily on her bed, it had been 3 long months since the final batte in Idris, 3 long months of getting the downworlders settled in the clave, getting them a forgien ministry of sorts readied, and repairing the what seemed like endless amounts of damage. Clary and her mother had stuck around for about 3 weeks while Luke worked with the downworlders and the Clave to properly set rules, guidlines and try to smash the almost raunchy racism that was making the tension in these mettings so thick you could cut it with a knife. Clary spent a lot of that 3 weeks helping rebuild all she could, even using some of her stronger improved runes to better the city. She was so busy infact that she hadn't seen Jace since the night of the fireworks, since she turned down the Seelie Queen. She wasn't quite worried that she was in danger after turning down Her Majesty, but more uneasy about things in general. It was odd,  
Jace and her were finally able to be together without any worries about disgust or wrongly placed feelings and yet she had yet to speak with him, they haven't even seen eachother since they parted ways that fateful night 3 long months ago. But today, today Jace was comming home, back to the institute her Mother and her have been living in since they're own return to New York. She was excited to say the least, she had woken up at 6 am in hopes they'd be home before 10, which gave her plenty of time to get ready and look her best. But alas, as Clary woke her mother informed her that a note had been sent through, the Lightwoods, and Jace were to return tonight at 10 pm, not am.  
To say clary was upset was an understatement, so after she took a shower and spent an hour trying to tame her fiery locks she decided to lie down, even try to take a nap. Sleep wouldn't come as Clary stared at her ceiling, she had spent so much time these past few days trying to decide how the next few events would play out. Her fantasy and most hopeful scenario is one with Jace taking Clary in his arms and never letting her go again. Her... less hopeful scenarios ending in Clary broken and crying while Jace strode off looking for his next forbidden love interest.

She had thought once that if what Jace and Clary had wasn't wrong anymore, perhaps self doubting, self destroying Jace would not have anymore interest in Clary whatsoever. She was nervous, toying with her hair on edge, she needed this to go right, she needed him so badly, for in her dreams the future lies, and they are not pretty sights.

Jace had been in this meeting for 4 hours 13 minutes and 22 seconds, or so he thought. He was staring at the clock lazily waiting for this problem to be resolved so he get home, to Clary. God how he missed her, he felt imcomplete and isolated himself from everyone these past few months. His duties with the Clave didn't allow any time to spend with her, he hadn't even seen her since that night with the fireworks. The only way he knew for sure that she was in fact alive was the stories that Isabelle would tell me of the work she was doing. The BloodSucker had left Idris with most of Luke's pack the day after the celebration, and Isabelle had been fussing over him, constantly daydreaming of his face most likely. He was irritable, and just wanted out of this blasted meeting!

"But she could be a very vital weapon to the Clave, she is completely unique we must get her back here." spoke a man who Jace did not recognize before this meeting, he was drowning on about someone who- oh god, Jace thought.  
He's talking about Clary as if she's a.. A What a weapon? He can't stand for Clary to be inlisted to the Clave,  
to be a weapon, not his Clary, his sweet gently Clary.

"Sir, whoever you think you are, have no right to speak of a girl like she's a weapon, a valuable asset to obtain and exploit for your uses and your agendas." Jace smirked at his ability to keep cool and not jump from his station on the wall and across the table to smack the intense expression on this pale man's face.

"If I may Jace, is it?" the snarling man continued without so much as a nod from Jace as comfirmation. "The idea of letting someone as valuable as Clary to slip out of the grasp of the Clave is a crime against Nephilim, if we do not bring her in soon then we may loose integrity amongst our people. Do you want more uprising Jace?" Jace was about to snap and Mayrse noticed this. "Perhaps we should leave this discuss for a different date Merincile?  
as you can see we are going to be late for our portal and we mustn't be delayed again." With that Mayrse stood and ushered Jace out of the meeting and into the foyer. "Jace-" Mayrse started but Jace was already mid rant, "Don't start Mayrse, we cannot let them use Clary, like she's a tool, a weapon, shes a girl a nepilim!"  
Jace wasn't even started, but one look at Maryse's face shut him up, she looked determined like nothing could stop her from completing her goal.

Okay so that's the first chapter, hope you like it, if not well oh well can't please everyone!

PureClary 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9:57 pm, Clary had been shifting from foot to foot uneasily for the past 12 minutes waiting in the foyer of the Institute.  
She knew the Lightwoods and Jace would be returned in exactly 3 minutes, and for this Clary was not only exstatic but nervous.

Her racing thoughts kept traveling from the forbidden moments of lust that caught Jace and her off guard, to the last night she had seen Jace. That night there had been no reason to stay away, no reason to fight a feeling she had never believed to be real before she met him.

She thought things were going to work out perfectly, she thought that now they could just be happy, that they could enjoy eachother's presence without the woes of being brother and sister. Her hopes were high that some how, some way Jace and Clary would get their wish, she just didn't know what Jace's wish would be.

Clary heard the opening of the portal, heard Magnus and than greeted Magnus as he was the first to get out, she didn't let her eyes wander up towards the display in front of her until she heard a screech and felt arms squeezing Clary.

Moments later she realized it was not infact Jace who had run to her the moment he laid eyes on her,  
but Isabelle. Clary looked up and smiled at Isabelle and hugged her back before she was released and abandoned for Simon, as Isabell flung herself onto him, much to the chargrin of Maia standing nearby. From what Clary understood, Maia had been inseperable from Simon's side since their retrun to New York. He had explained that he didn't know who to choose, Maia or Isabelle however Clary knew that he was only troubled because he knew what it felt like to have unrequited love, and that was something he never wanted anyone else to have to bear through.  
Simon was much too kind hearted sometimes, and much too stupid. But as Clary soon realized everyone was out of the portal talking about their journeys, over in the corner of the room sat Magnus and Alec and much to Clary's surprize they were making out. 'Huh guess things change when you're finally outta the closet'. Over in the main hall of the Institute she saw Robert and Mayrse talking in hushed tones to Clary's Mom and Luke.

The one person she was so eager to see, the one person she had been waiting 3 months to see was no where to be seen. With a saddened expression much like despair, Clary walked towards Isabelle, Simon, and Maia to ask her where Jace was.

"Well you see Simon, we spent so much time going to these retched meetings discussing how to get over our "differences" with downworlders to better welcome them to Idris, and I kept saying 'Oi! My boyfriend is a downworlder what do I need to be here for?' as you can guess they weren't too pleased by my- OH Clary! there you are!" Clary noticed that she seemed geniunly pleased to see her, and she was in fact cheery as if nothing was the matter, there was nothing to hide.

"Hey Izzy, I was just wondering, did Jace get detained longer than the rest of you? He doesn't seem to be here.." she let herself trail off getting quieter at the end embarressed by her willingness to admit she had been looking foward to this day since she left Idris.

" Isabelle looked confused, pursed her lips in a way that made Clary jealous of her ability to look so beautiful and seductive without even meaning to. "Well that is truly odd he was out of the portal before I got out, he must've had to go to the bathroom or something, I'm sure he's around here somewhere" she tried to make it sound as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Clary's, well... her kinda sorta boyfriend to not have greeted her when he got here but Clary wasn't fooled.  
She understood what was going on, just like she had feared for several months now, Jace was no longer interested now that it wasn't forbidden.

She tried to nod a give a simple smile and stalked out of the room and up to elevator and rushed to her room with a slam of the door before she finally slunk down the door and let her tears fall. She was so stupid, so very very stupid to think that Jace stil wanted her. It was obvious from the begining, Jace was only interested in things he couldn't have, once he knew they were no longer relatives it was all over for Jace. He might've tried to do it at the fireworks that night, but lets be honest what kind of boyfriend would say no when his girlfriend asked him to stay the night. She was so daft.

Mid through her crying hysterics she heard a knock on her door, thinking it was her mother asking her why she disapeared she stood up, whiped the tears away from her eyes and opened the door with a forced smile.

It was a boy, a boy she had never seen before, he had dark intense green eyes with wild flowing brown hair. His strong jawline led to a strong neck and an even stronger physique. he was in fact beautiful, beautiful and leaning towards her with a worried expression on his face. "are you alright? I heard crying and I got the wierdest sensation that something was the matter in this room" she couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete concern on his face, he looked like the kind of guy who would defend your honor in a duel, a real knight.

"Good to see that you have a sense of humor, the names Dimitri, Dimitri Raschova and you my dear?" Oh he was indeed a knight a knight with a Russian accent always a weak spot for the weak hearted girls. "Clary, Clary Fray. Did you come from Idris too then?" She was glancing at his body now, gazing at his gorgeous body with the scars of marks. He deffidently wasn't here before they got here she would've known, he must of come with them, but then why didn't she see him when she was downstairs. Only he and Jace were missing, oh no. Jace maybe Jace was just showing him to a room quickly before rushing back down the stairs to see her, what if now he thought she didn't want to see him. No, however much Jace may or may not have changed, he would never be as humble as to think that someone didn't want him.

Clary frowned and a tear escaped all before Dimitri could mutter out how he had managed to come to the institute. Had she been listening she would've heard that he did infact come with the Lightwoods' that he was going to be her new trainer, that they would be starting early in the morning and that she had best get sleep. As it was Clary heard none of this except fro the end "so I will see you at 5 am in the weapons room alright?" Clary showed horror on her face as he walked away, no clue what he wanted to see her in the weapons room at 5 am for. So she slipped back into her room and grabbed her sketchpad.

As she flipped through the pages she noticed a lot of the pictures were of Jace, different ways the light reflected his face, different angles of his smiles, him looking down at her just an array of various poses. She supposed that she was obsessed, that perhaps she needed to move on and clear her head, but before she even noticed she was doing it she was drawing a picture. Jace was off center on the right hand side of the page, his angel wings were white and gold and they matched his hair so well, on the left hand side of the page was Dimitri brandashing wings of black and dark shades of green. They looked like avenging angels fighting for the peace of the world. Two sides of a coin, both contrasting the other but working together in perfect harmony. Clary fell asleep peacefully that night unwillingly thinking of the avenging angel who broke her. -

Jace was working in the weapons room, as soon as he had exited the portal he saw Clary's face, she was looking down at the ground studying it so intently he was sure she could see right through it. He knew he had to distance himself from Clary, he knew that she was in danger enough as it was and she did NOT need to add more of it to her. The Chansoler or so that daft man at the meeting called himself was convinced that Clary was the only way to move foward as a people, that the shadowhunters needed to one up the downworlders in some way. They were going to try and exploit her, to use her and bend her to their will. He couldn't imagine his fiery red head at the front lines of battle using fighting runes or whatever they thought her capable of. Jace wasn't ignorant he knew this is what they would want from her in the beginging and now it is his fault that she is in this situation in the first place.

All Jace has to do is keep his distance and hope that it deters her from becomming a shadowhunter, a life without Clary by his side would be hard, but not nearly as hard as a life without her at all. He knew he was doing what was best for her, even if it wasn't what was best for him.

He heard the weapons room door open and the light footsteps that did not belong to Alec or Isabelle, he knew it was 'him' before he even spoke.  
"I see you're hiding, how clever of you" Dimitri spat out in a harsh manor, as if he knew anything. Jace scoffed at this admission and continued ignoring the ignorant russian. "I met her already you know, she was quite fetching, stopped my heart the moment I saw her tear stained face and those piercing green eyes" Jace winced at the mention of a Clary with tear stained face, he knew it would hurt her but he didn't need it stuffed in his face. "Of course it is no concern of mine as to why she cried, only that she will be training with me bright and early tomorrow. I shall take it easy on her at first of course. I'll help her ease her body into a life of fighting, soon she will be better than you." he chuckled more to himself which made Jace all the more hot tempered, but he had been working at this, for 3 long months working on letting things go, even if it meant bitting his tongue off.

He shrugged easily and walked out of the room and up to Hodge's old garden. This place felt so at home to Jace,  
he needed to clear his head, needed to relax and forget about her, forget about his feelings. Sacrafice himself for her. He heard her gasp as soon as she saw him, she was clearly concerned, didn't know if she wanted to turn around and leave or stalk right up to Jace and smack him. He knew she would be mad, and upset but she was still unpredictable.

"Jace" she practicly whispered, I could tell it hurt her to speak my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace looked up towards the corner of the room where Clary was standing. He could see the hurt emanating from her small face. Although Jace knew she wasn't so breakable he couldn't help but notice he's fragile angel looking just that, completely broken. He knew he was doing this for her own good, knew that distancing himself from her might discourage her from wanting to live the life of a shadowhunter, but it still hurt to see her this way and not run to console her.

In Jace's perfect world Clary and him would be together there would be no reason to stay apart any longer and he couldn't help but feel a little more than cheated.

Clary he said in a disinterested manor, he knew that if he acted cold and distant it would help her move on quicker. He had to hurt her, hurt the one girl he swore to protect.

I- uh I was just trying to clear my head, thought this seemed like a good place. I can just leave.. Clary was hurt, he was just sitting there looking everywhere but at her, and she knew he didn't want her there. She started retreating out of the room when she turned around. She wasn't going to walk on eggshells around him, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Jace, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me? She just barely managed to spit out the sentence and looked down into his eyes. He looked over at her lazily and smirked. I wasn't aware I was such a hot commodity Clary, I've just been busy, I had people to see things to do. He tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but he could tell his disinterest was really getting to her. He knew how to get her to give up on him, the words he needed to say to end this whole conversation and relationship for good, but somehow he just couldn't choke them out.

I thought you'd be happy to see me, it's been 3 months.. I- I waited this whole time, I was excited to finally be with you.. I just thought you'd feel the same. She bit her lip and tears started to threaten to spill, but Clary kept her gaze even and her tone from shaking too badly.

Look Clary I don't want to hurt you, I didn't mean to lead you on that night at the celebration. Look, I really tried but let's be honest this whole forbidden relationship was so much more fun. I'm just simply not interested in you anymore. I got what I wanted and it was fun kid, but that's all it was. Fun. Now lets move on and leave all that in the past alright? Jace gave her one of his world class smirks hoping that he in fact got the point across, but as he looked into her eyes he almost ran to her right then. He could see the defeat clearly in her face, the tears that were threatening to spill, the complete and udder relation that all of her fears were in fact correct. He never wanted to see Clary with that face, but he was the one that put it there and he had to follow through. There would be no safety for Clary if she didn't leave now. Look I know you're hurt, but let's face it you're a mundane and you always will be. You're selfish and rash you make decisions on a whim and you need to be with your people, because Clary no one thinks you're one of us. Jace saw the first tear fall and looked away from her, feigning disinterest.

You are the most selfish person I know Jace, I believed in you when no one else would, I... I love you.. Why? Clary was full on crying now, she wasn't even trying to hide her tears from falling any longer. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at him, begging him, urging him to tell the truth to say he was just being an ass and that he did love her and want her. But those words never came.

Clary honestly, you want to know why? You're a goody goody mundane with weird powers, it creaps me out. You're always getting yourself into some sort of trouble and you expect everyone to drop what they're doing and help you whenever you feel the need to stir some trouble. I'm sick of always having to look out for you, to protect you. You're weak and a terrible excuse of a shadow hunter. Why don't you just do us all a favor and leave and never come back huh? With those last words he stalked out of the garden and to his room, slamming his door in frustration. He knew this would destroy her, and that's exactly what she needed if she was going to survive.

Magnus you need to be quiet if you wake up my Mom or Dad there will be Hell to pay Alec was trying to sneak Magnus into his room so they could have some alone time, but every time they took a step he would start giggling. He apparently went out and got drunk before coming over this evening and Alec wasn't too happy with the outcome. His Boyfriend had been hiding something from him, he just didn't know what, but it was causing him to act like a real class a ass.

Oh Alec darling I do apologize, Chairman Meow and I were having such the extravagant quiet night at home when I just had the urge to get some air. On my perfectly innocent walk I stumbled across a fellow who wanted some change for booze. Instead of simply giving him the change for whatever cheap alcohol he was going to imbibe this fine evening I decided to take him to a quite fancy place and well you know. One drink turned into three and then twelve and now here I am my dear. Alec sighed heavily and helped Magnus into the room, trying to gently shut the door. What am I going to do with you Magnus, why won't you just tell me what's going on? I can help you He had said the exact same thing to Magnus several times by now and each time Magnus replied with a heavy yawn and begged to be cuddled.

Alec knew if it was affecting Magnus this way, something bad was happening and he had a feeling it had to do with Clary.

Dimitri was wandering the halls of the institute, he knew where everything was, it held a similar layout to all the institutes he's been to before. But he found it comforting to find subtle differences. He was a hired hand, one to push reluctant shadowhunters to their best. He knew he objective this time would be more difficult than the others, at least they had been born and raised shadowhunters. This Clary girl might as well have been born a mundane with her lack of knowledge and fighting skills, she would be completely useless as a shadowhunter if not for her special abilities with creating runes.

He was to start practice with her tomorrow and each week report her progress with the Chansoler, he was certainly taking a special interest in this unruly and feisty red head. But then again who could blame him, she had good looks and special abilities, power goes a long way in this world. He knew that Jace was going to plan on intervening someway but that was no matter to him. The more Jace pushes himself away from Clary the closer Dimitri would get to her himself. He would complete his objective no matter the costs. He was truly the Chansoler's servent.

Okay guys and gals sorry it's taking me so long to update I've had a hell of a day with car problems and friends lol. But hopefully the chapters will keep popping out. I know it may seem quite confusing now but don't worry I have a direction and I'm working to get there lol = D 


End file.
